Sins
by RedCyanide
Summary: Sometimes, even the most beautiful fairytales go bad...Paul/Ash - Comashipping - Lemon


**Warning: maleXmale, slash, violence, language etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, comashipping would be real. Yay me! :))**

**--**

"You fucking disgust me!" the purple-haired trainer screamed, shoving the Pallet Town trainer hard into the nearest wall of the room they were sharing that night. Ash let out a small moan of pain when his back hit the bricks with a dull thud, shaking every bone and organ inside his little slender body. Paul's hand caught his chin so violently that the back of his head banged again into the wall, making his head spin, nausea rushing up his stomach and chest. His mouth filled with the sweetish taste of the blood, a single droplet dripping smoothly from the corner of his lips to his chin. Ash raised his hand to wipe it away, but Paul caught his wrist and smashed it into the wall furiously.

"Let it bleed, you deserve it to the full!" he yelled, tightening his fist around Ash's wrist. "Do you even know how fucking sick this feelings of yours are?" Ash winced. Yes, he knew it very well. But you can't choose who you fall in love with, right? And Ash has just been fooled by this delusive feeling called love. "How could you think that I would ever feel the same way for you?" Ash coughed violently, trying to make the nausea disappear. A few droplets of blood flew and stained Paul's purple jacket, but the trainer didn't notice. Ash cursed himself for his naivety. He had been the stupidest person in this wide world for thinking that Paul would ever fall in love with him. And he had been even stupider for coming here and telling him. He threw himself in front a raging Gyrados because he foolishly believed that it wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't have been denser than that.

He had fancied way too much. His need for Paul became too strong to handle and dreams alone couldn't feed this enormous greed. He had to confess it. He thought it'd make it better, but it didn't. He walked blindly right into a furious hurricane. _'Shit!'_

He gasped when Paul's knee jabbed into his stomach, taking away his breathe. Paul watched satisfied the raven-haired boy struggling to bring some air to his empty lungs. He enjoyed so much to see him in pain. He deserved every hit he was taking, every second of pain he was feeling. It was giving him a sick, inhumane pleasure to see him crawl at his feet, imploring him, begging him to stop. But he wasn't going to do this. His hard, clenched fist connected with Ash's temple, sending him sprawling on the bed.

"Please, Paul! Please, stop!" Ash said, his voice cracking. He lied on his back on the bed. Oh, it felt so good to rest. Every nerve of his body was pulsing due to all the hits he got. And it wasn't going to end so soon. He raised his right arm in front of his face to protect himself when Paul approached him, but the blow never came. Instead, Paul caught his free arm and twisted it, pinning it into the mattress.

"Stop? It's all your damn fault! Everything happens because of you. What did your precious friends say of this? Or you haven't told them?" Ash bit his lip and lowered his eyes. The question hurt even more than Paul intended to. Ash never told them, but now he could almost see the frown on his old friend's, Brock, face and the shocked expression of the coordinator, Dawn. Maybe they were his friends, but, as much as Paul, they wouldn't accept this. Suddenly, a wave of anger shot through his chest. He could figure that they would step aside and decide to let him carry it off on his own. It was silly, but he was feeling angry at his friends, even though they weren't the ones who put him in this situation. They didn't even know. But Ash still didn't know what made him tell Paul first, not them.

"What did you expect?" Paul snapped. He bent his head and pressed his lips against Ash's dry ones. The kiss lacked passion. It was merely aggressiveness and fierceness transformed into a touch between the two boys' lips. Ash was surprised by Paul's actions, but he acted by reflex. He slowly laid his hand on the back of Paul's neck, praying silently for him not to stop, but the Veilstone trainer ripped himself from the kiss as soon as Ash's hand touched his skin.

"So you liked it, you sick bastard!" Ash whimpered. A trap. "Is that what you wanted me to do?" he backhanded Ash across the face, leaving a dark red mark on his tanned face.

"Y-yes!" he stuttered out foolishly.

"Hn!" his fist collided with Ash's chest, ripping another tuneless moan from him. Ash wasn't sure he would last long. His breath became more and more heavy with every blow that Paul was sending him. His exhausted organism was going to give in. Paul seemed to notice too. He didn't want him to faint. He needed him conscious, and he also had a better way to torture him than beating him.

"Oh, I bet you fancied me, didn't you?" Paul said, his handsome face features twisting into a mischievous smirk. His hand rested on Ash's abdomen, feeling him flinch under his touch. Oh, yes, he did. How many night Ash spent staring at the ceiling and thinking about him. He had been tossing and turning in the heat of the wet sheets, fancying him kiss him, touch him and moan his name under his breath. He had wondered so many times how he would look naked, with that milky white skin, toned muscles and slender legs. Ash shivered, a needy moan escaping his lips. Paul's smirk went wider.

"So the answer is yes. How weird!" His pale hand moved down, dangerously close to Ash's crotch. Ash was feeling like he had swallowed a Butterfree and now it was tossing inside of his stomach. Paul's hand rubbed against the bulge on Ash's jeans up and down through the rough fabric, earning another needy moan from Ash. He needed him to stop fucking teasing him. Paul smirked.

"You like it, don't you?" he said, but didn't wait for an answer. The zipper of Ash's jacket was pulled violently, the jacket being thrown somewhere on the marbled floor. Paul loved the wide-eyed, scared expression on Ash's face. He had finally learned his lesson. The undershirt was quickly ripped away as well as the jacket. Ash flinched when chilly air hit his bare chest. He had been dreaming about this for months, but now, when it was finally happening, it didn't feel like he though it'd feel. If he wasn't scared of what was going to happen next, he would enjoy this. He had to stay still. Stay still and wait for it to happen.

Paul glanced down at the topless teen. "Undress me!" came the order. Ash stretched a shaky hand towards Paul's chest, fingers tightening around the cold zipper. "Come on, don't be shy." Paul smiled slyly. "This is what you wanted, right?" Ash pulled the zipper down slowly. He slipped the jacket off his shoulders smoothly and pulled the sweater over his head, ruffling his purple hair. Ash's eyes wandered over Paul's toned chest, licking his lips audibly. His hand lowered towards the waistband of his jeans, but Paul stopped him by pressing his hand against his. "Not yet!" his whisper tickled Ash's ear, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. Shivers waved through his body again when their lips collided into a passionate kiss. Ash's red tongue probed the soft texture of Paul's lower lip, begging for the entrance. It parted his lips slowly, their tongues brushing fiercely against each other, battling for dominance. Ash closed his eyes, letting Paul take control. He couldn't believe what was going on. It seemed too wonderful to be true. It had to be just a dream. At one time, he would wake up again in his bed. Disappointment overwhelmed him.

But it wasn't a dream. Ash moaned when Paul deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue inside his mouth, kissing him ravenously. Ash broke the kiss, burying his head into the crook of Paul's neck, inhaling the raw scent of his hair and skin. The vapors were flooding his brain, making his senses go wild. He was feeling like he was floating above the clouds. Paul attacked his neck, covering every inch of tanned skin with light kisses. He shivered when his lips trailed down his chest. Tender kisses covered it as Ash stretched his arms and wrap them around Paul's slim waist. On top of him, Paul bent his head and took one of Ash's nipples between his lips, sucking and biting at it roughly. Ash arched his back.

"Paul!!!" white, shinning stars were dancing in front of Ash's eyes. Paul's wet mouth moved to the other nipple, sucking it hungrily. Waves of pleasure hit Ash again and again. His erection was getting extremely hard and so was Paul's, due to the big bulge on his jeans. Ash ran the back of his hand above it, earning a sharp hiss from Paul.

"It's getting hard, Paul." Ash whispered in his ear, running his hands up and down his arched back. Paul's hot breath was tickling the skin of his neck and he couldn't suppress a little chuckle. "Let me see." Ash said, kissing lightly Paul's shoulder. His little hands undid the button and pulled the zipper. The jeans and the boxers slipped off, revealing Paul's huge, hard erection. It was Paul's time to chuckle at Ash's wide-eyed expression.

"Oh, my God! You're huge!" Paul smirked.

"Suck me, Ash!" he noticed his hesitance. "Come on, don't be afraid." Ash grasped Paul's dick. Paul gritted his teeth to keep himself from moaning. He must not show any sign of weakness. Not yet. Ash ran his finger along it, playfully, then placed his mouth on the tip, probing it with his mouth.

"Fuck! Stop teasing, take it all." Ash squeezed his balls, drawing tiny circles with his thumb.

"What's the magic word?" he said with a goofy smile on his face. Paul frowned. Ash was playing with the fire. He bent and smacked Ash across his head. "Shut the fuck up and take it." Ash's smile faded away. He carried it too far. He wrapped his mouth around it, sucking forcefully. Paul's eyes were shinning with lust.

"That's it, Ash! Ah!" Ash ran his finger along it before swallowing it again, using everything he had to set him on fire: his tongue, his teeth. He was satisfied to see him get more and more sweaty, moaning under his breath. A smile spread on his lips. It was exactly what he always dreamed of. He loved the feeling: hot from the top of his head to his toes. His own erection was twitching inside his jeans, rubbing against the rough fabric.

Paul threw his head back in pure ecstasy, panting louder than he wanted to. He didn't want to show it to Ash, but he was enjoying it to maximum. It was the perfect drug, and soon Paul was going to become addicted.

"Uh, Ash!" Ash stopped when his erection became too hard to ignore. Paul sensed Ash's impatience. In two ticks, his pants and briefs were down. Ash waited for Paul to take his cock, but the Veilstone trainer caught his shoulder, spinning him around harshly.

"Hand and knees, now!" he ordered, voice hoarse with lust. Ash obeyed. He had seen what happens when he doesn't do what Paul wants. He let out a yelp of pain when he felt Paul's palm slap his ass, leaving a red mark behind. It stung like a bitch. Paul positioned the tip of his dick above Ash's tight entrance, a smirk adorning his lips.

"Don't be shy about screaming. Nobody will hear you…"

Ash gritted his teeth, but he couldn't stop the scream that erupted from his throat two seconds later, when Paul's cock penetrated his ass. It hurt so much that he wanted to scream ceaselessly, if his pride wouldn't stop him to do so. It hurt like somebody was trying to cut him in two with a sharp sword. He bit his lower lip hardly, teeth sinking deep inside, drawing blood.

"Ah, please…" Paul just smirked. Whines and moans were turning him more than anything. He loved to have everything under control, at his feet. "Come on, Ash! Scream!" he jabbed his hips into his ass harder.

"Ahhh!" a low chuckle escaped Paul's lips. It wasn't enough for him. He had to find that sensitive spot.

The scream shook the windows. Yes, he found it. Increasing the speed, he hit Ash's prostate over and over again, enjoying the screams and the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. Ash closed his eyes tightly. Drops of pre-cum were dripping from his cock, staining the sheets. He wondered how long would it last when Paul let out a loud moan as he released his semen inside Ash's hot cavern. Ash turned around, kissing Paul's lips desperately. "Ash!"

"Paul, please!" he whined. His erection was still hard. Paul grabbed it, squeezing it gently. Ash yelped. Paul's fingers rubbed up and down, his nails scratching slightly the skin before he took it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, making Ash groan. Desire was burning inside Ash, more intense than before. His head was spinning out of control. Pleasure was exploding inside, flooding his brain and blinding him. His eyes were shinning. He wanted it to last forever, to never come to an end.

"Ahh, I'm gonna…" he arched his back as he came, white, foamy liquid shooting from his dick. Paul kept his mouth in place and swallowed it, enjoying its salty taste. He licked his lips as he collapsed on the bed. Ash smiled warmly to him and tried to kiss him, but he pushed him away roughly. "Just because we did this, it doesn't mean I return your feelings." He turned around and fell asleep. Ash watched his naked chest go up and down as he was breathing. He didn't expect this. He had been used, and again the foolishly believed it was real. A tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't reprobate him. They were alike. They were two sinners.

--

**Well, I hope you liked it. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**EDIT: If you are gonna add this to favorites, at least leave a review. Please!**


End file.
